The present invention relates to a new variety of blue mist, a perennial shrub grown for use as a specimen plant, for borders, and the landscape. The new invention from the family Verbenaceae is known botanically as Caryopteris clandonensis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WHITE SURPRISE’.
‘WHITE SURPRISE’ was discovered in June 2005 as a branch sport of Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Heavenly Blue’ (unpatented). The inventor discovered ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ at the inventor's nursery in Wilp, The Netherlands growing in a commercial crop of ‘Heavenly Blue’. The parent of ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ is an individual Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Heavenly Blue’.
‘WHITE SURPRISE’ exhibits broad upright habit, aromatic stems and foliage, large white variegated leaves, and violet-blue flowers. ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ grows to 55 cm. in height and 80 cm. in width at maturity. ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ exhibits its distinguishing characteristics to best effect when grown in full sun or light shade, with moderate water. ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ grows well in most soil types. Susceptibility to pests is similar to the species, however, there are no particular diseases known to the inventor which affect ‘WHITE SURPRISE’. ‘WHITE-SURPRISE’ is hardy at least in USDA Zone 6.
The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the parent variety, Caryopteris clandonensis ‘Heavenly Blue’. ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by white variegated leaves.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ was conducted by the inventor, at the inventor's nursery in August 2005. The method used was vegetative cuttings and the location was Wilp, The Netherlands. Since that time under careful observation ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ has been determined fixed, stable and to reproduce true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.
The inventor filed an application for European Community Plant Breeders' Rights for ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ on Apr. 30, 2007, Ser. No. 2007/0834. At the time of filing the application for European Community Plant Breeder' Right cited above, and until June 2008, all plants of ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ remained at the inventor's nursery under the inventor's control. The first public distribution of any plants of ‘WHITE SURPRISE’ took place in June 2008 when the Inventor commenced deliveries of his first plants to garden centers in Boskoop, The Netherlands.